The Ninjago Movie
by Creative Tales
Summary: After Jay Walker is mistakenly identified as the Master of Lightning and having the key to saving all Sixteen Realms, he must work together with a group of Elemental Masters into stopping an evil lord into turn all Sixteen Realms into a Dark Winter Wonderland (K plus for humor and a Ninjago and Colorful Invasion crossover version of The Lego Movie)(Chapters 13/13)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is Creative Tales. Anyway, this is 'the cast' of The Ninjago Movie. And by the cast, I mean which Ninjago character plays who in the Lego movie, and if you see Misc right next to a character there are characters that are gonna be in My own fanfiction series I'm coming up with soon. Anyway, time to introduce the 'cast'.

Jay as Emmet

Misc|Rowtag as Lord business

Aya/Nya as Wyldstyle/Lucy

Kai as Batman

Cole as Metal Beard

Zane at times, Misako as Unikitty

Zane as Benny

Misc|Remo as Good/Bad Cop

Master Wu as Vitruvius

In case you're wondering why Kai is playing as Batman instead of Cole, I recommend you watch the Lego Movie and pay attention to Batman and the way he acts, anyway enjoy the "movie".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

A long time ago in the realm of oni and dragons there was an old man who guarded an ancient relic called 'The Omega staff'. The Omega staff is so powerful, it can cause chaos and destruction if it falls into the wrong hands, And Rowtag: a powerful foe with fire powers and super strength, was on his way to get it.

Rowtag was able to defeat the old man and steal the omega stave but was warned about the prophecy about the Gar-don bomb. The Gar-don bomb was the only thing that was able to stop the omega staff from causing doom across Ninjago. And if an Elemental master was able to get the Gar-don bomb will become the elemental master of lightning.

Rowtag did not believe the old man but just in case, he hired a mercenary to capture all known elemental masters and he wiped all the citizen's memories into thinking that Rowtag was their Emperor.

8 and a half years since that happen and the old man was nowhere to be seen, but a new day starts for a construction worker named Jay Walker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Good morning Ninjago**

At 7:00 in the morning an alarm clock was beeping till a person wearing blue pajamas woke up and turned it off.

"(Yawn) Good morning apartment, doorway, wall, ceiling, floor ready to start the day." Jay said as he got up and walked to his bookshelf to get his instruction book. "Here it is. Instructions to fit in, have everyone like you and always be happy."

"Step 1: Breath. (Inhale...exhale) Okay, 1 down 999,999 to go" Jay said.

"Step 2: Greet your day, smile, and say GOOD MORNING NINJAGO!" Jay said but yelled the last part out. And when he said good morning Ninjago the other people in the city yelled 'Good morning Ninjago' also because they were following instructions too.

While the citizens were following their instructions, Jay continued following his own, such as exercising, shower, shave, brush teeth, comb hair, and wear clothes.

Jay wore sky blue pants, a true blue shirt, a normal blue vest, and black.

"Step 9: Eat breakfast with all the special people in your life."

But unfortunately for Jay, the only special people in his life were a stuffed dragon named Sparky.

"Hey, Sparky what do you want to do today? Watch T.V. Me too!" Jay exclaimed before he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. showing a man dressed in red and ruby red clothing.

"Hello, I'm Emperor Roy. Emperor of Ninjago city and Wrestrawler." Emperor Roy said from the t.v. screen "Let's remember to follow the instructions _or I'll make you play Scrap n tap in a nutshell. _And don't forget that Taco Tuesday is coming up next week so have a great day everyone."

"You have a great day to Emperor Roy. Man, I wonder what he does during normal hours- **WAIT DID HE SAID SCRAP N TAP IN A NUTSHELL!" **Jay exclaimed but got interrupted in his favorite show came on causing him to forget when one of the characters said something funny.

* * *

"Step 11: Greet neighbors. Hey Brad." Jay said.

"Hey, pal." Brad returned.

"Hey, police commissioner." Jay waved.

"Good morning citizen." The police commissioner replied.

"Oh, good morning Pythor."

"Oh hey Spongebob," Pythor replied.

"Oh, hey Skales, Fangtom, Acidcus, Skalidor, Arcturus, Pyro destroyer, Pyro slayer, Pyro whipper...Jeff."

Once Jay was done saying hi to everyone he went to his car to go to work and listen to his favorite song Dragostea Din Tei in English.

* * *

While Jay was driving to work he continued to follow the steps such as using the turn signals, park between the lines, drop off dry cleaning before noon, read headlines, don't forget to smile, root for the local sports team, return a compliment, and drink overprice coffee.

When Jay went to work with his fellow construction workers they were told to look for anything weird and blow it up.

While they were working they were listing to their favorite song for 5 hours. And when they were done, they went to go to Laughy's but Jay wasn't able to because he accidentally left his instruction book and a few seconds later he found it but when he was about to go back he heard a whoosh sound.

"Did I just heard a whoosh?" Jay question before he went to the mysterious whoosh he saw a person dress in gunmetal gray holding a detecting device. "Hey, pal I don't think you're supposed to be here, because of the rules say work site close at 6 p.m. hard hat area only, and that's not a hard hat that's a mask."

The person ignored Jay so Jay had no choice but to report the person, the person took off his mask revealing to be a woman with a black ponytail that had a gray scrunchie and had a mole that looks cute in Jay's opinion. Jay kept staring at the women for 21 seconds which made the girl uncomfortable and left.

"Wait! Miss! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare-" Jay said but got cut off when fell to a hole for 22 seconds. And when he landed he got up he saw a mysterious golden orb. "Mmmm, At one hand I should not touch it, but on the other hand it is golden after all."

Jay then got up and slowly walk to the golden orb, and when he touches it, the golden orb attaches to his arm causing him to have a strange vision about an elemental master of lightning, and once he did, he blacked out and just a few seconds later he was found by Rowtag's Mercenary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: yes**

**Chapter 3: An Cold Interrogation**

Jay slowly opens his eyes when he heard an unfamiliar voice calling his name and when he fully open them, he saw a man in true blue and light blue clothing.

"How did you find the Gar-don bomb?!" The man shouted.

"The Gar-don what?" Jay asks.

"The Gar-don bomb." The man said before he started freezing everything behind him and started punching it causing it to break.

"Uh, excuse me but what's happening?" Jay said.

"Oh! So you never heard of the tale of the master of Lightning, the Gar-don bomb, or Nadakhan the Djinn?"

"Yes, I've never heard of any of those things."

"You Liar!" And with that, the man grabbed a chair and started to slam it to the floor.

"Sir, please calm down and maybe we can talk this out." Jay pleaded

"Fine. My name is Remo, and do you know anything about the Gar-don bomb?" Remo asks.

"No sir I don't.'

**"DON'T LIE TO ME!" **Remo yelled."Last night security cameras saw you with a golden ball."

"Well, its probably gone now."

"Then why its attach to your arm?"

When Remo said that, Jay looks at his arms and when he did, he saw his right arm with a Golden Bomb and started to panic and cried get it l, off get it off.

"Oh, calm down."

"How can I calm down if their's a bomb strapped to my arm?!" Jay cried.

"Well, you're lucky it's not strapped to your chest SpongeBob."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? And sir you gotta believe me, I don't know how this thing got on my arm!" Jay exclaimed.

"Everyone calls you that because you both have _'freckles' _and I don't believe you. Why did you decide to look for the only thing that can stop Emperor Roy from ending all sixteen realms except the Cursed realm and Djinjago, and just 3 days which is like how much time the heroes have to stop the villains in almost every show, Coincidence? **I THINK NOT!" **Remo yelled.

"What, Emperor Roy's gonna end the world? But he's a great guy, and Wrestrawler has lots of things." Jay replied. "Music, dairy products, coffee, t.v. shows, security cameras, history books, 1st place Scrap n tap tournament trophies. Wait what?!"

"Oh come on are you really this stupid?"

"No, you don't understand I'm just an ordinary guy and I'm probably late to meet my friends at Laughy's and wondering where I am, you know what ask them they'll tell you."

"Ok, fine," Remo said before he turned on the T.V. and showed one of Jay's friends.

"That guy isn't an Elemental master," Cyrus says.

"See," Jay said.

"Yeah, he's just like the rest of us," Brad says.

"Thank you."

"But not exactly like the rest of us. Jay is not special." Brad finishes.

'Huh?"

"Wait I'm confused who are we talking about?" Gayle asks before she looks at a picture of Jay. "Wait does he work with us?"

"Gayle doesn't remember me?"

"He always makes jokes and freaks out a lot which is okay at first but gets annoying at the time." The police commissioner applies.

"Especially season 11." Remo whispers.

"Hey don't spoil!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay is an okay guy but all he does is just act like us so he can be a part of something."

"When we appear in a season we have a big role. But Jay, all he does is...nothing."

After that, Remo turns off the T.V. and looks at the sad construction worker.

"See, I'm just an ordinary guy, that's different from the others," Jay said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay 1st that last one is actually Zane because in season 10 all he did was just type in a bunch of buttons while the other Ninja had a big role," Remo replies. "And 2nd that's true your different from the others but you're also different from the other Elemental Masters."

"Wait, what?!"

"Take him to Tiger Widow!" Remo said as he left the room and 2 guards took Jay with him.

* * *

"Wait! you guys are gonna feed me to a Tiger Widow?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Oh, no we're just gonna use its venom to disable the bomb and you'll be fine after," Remo says before his phone started to ring. "Emperor Roy, we have the Master of Lightning and we told him he'll be fine, but he's obviously gonna die."

"What did he just say?!" Jay yelled before Remo left and one of the guards started to open the cage. But before the guard could he was knocked out by a hooded figure and started to beat all the guards up and once all the guards were stopped, the figure uses a spear to free Jay from the shackles.

"Who are you?" Jay asks the figure.

The figure took off their mask revealing to be the woman Jay saw earlier.

"Come with me with you want to be a survivor." The woman said as she holds out her hand. And when Jay was gonna grabbed it he was interrupted when Remo came.

"Hey, guys an Ice breathing Wyvern showed up in my doorstep- Hey!" Remo said before Jay and the woman escape. "True blue alert! True blue alert! I need all men to capture the Master of Lightning!"

Jay and the woman both escaped to the alley wondering how to escape.

"Oh no, what we're gonna do?!" Jay panic before he tripped on a broken motorcycle.

"Oh, sir, you're a genius. We could build a motorcycle and escape." The woman started to build a motorcycle with parts from the alley and combine them together making a motorcycle and uses her elemental power to power it. "Get on, we don't have much time."

Jay then got on the back of the motorcycle, and the woman started the motorcycle and left.

But however, Remo was on 'his' Wyvern chasing them along with his troops. "Make sure they don't escape!" Remo yelled.

"No offense sir, but can't we just use our powers to freeze them so they won't escape?" One of the troop's question.

"Why didn't the Water and Lightning ninja use their powers in Episode 62 when a bunch of pirates was just trying to kidnap a girl so their boss could get hitched? I mean I do no powers at first then powers, and then forbidden spinjitzu powered powers, and repeat once the saga's over."

As Jay and the woman rode down the streets, Jay asks the woman what's going on.

"You've found the Gar-don bomb and the legends say, whoever finds the Gar-don bomb is the Master of Lightning, is the prophecy states whoever's the Master of lightning is the most interesting, extraordinary, and special person of all times. That's you right?" The woman replies.

"Yes, that's me." Jay returned.

"Great, don't crash and burn." The woman says before she jumped out of the motorcycle and use her water powers to stop Remo's troops from catching up.

Jay struggled to keep holding on the handles and accidentally crashed a few cars, a house, and some of Troops 4x4's.

"Wow, sir you better than the prophecy said." The woman compliments after she jumps back from the motorcycle. "My name's Aya."

"Wait, your name's Aya?" Jay asks.

"Uh, yeah, why."

"Oh, nothing, I just think it's weird that almost all the Ninjago characters that have a name that starts with an end with an a. For example Akita, Antonia, Aspheera."

"Okay let's change the subject."

"M.O.L. you got nowhere to go!" Remo yelled after he made an Ice wall blocking the two.

"Oh, great now what?"

"Don't worry," Aya said before she changes the motorcycle into a Jet.

Once they flew over the Ice wall Aya pressed a button on her remote and a portal outside of Ninjago city.

"Once we get out of Ninjago we'll meet Master Wu," Aya says.

"But I've never gone outside of Ninjago before," Jay says.

"Wait where you go to eat?"

"Laughy's."

"Like to watch?"

"Colorful Invasion."

"Favorite song?"

"Dragostea Din Tei in English."

"Oh, no." Aya groaned before She and Jay went through the portal and once it closed, multiple of the troops 4x4 crashes into each other and were set on fire. And in anger, Remo yelled and started to breathe Ice everywhere in anger and grabbed a chunk of the ground and threw to a building causing it collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: I know, this is just a Ninjago and Colorful Invasion crossover version of The Lego Movie**

**Notes: This chapter is a little different from the lego movie version of the scene.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

After escaping from Remo. Jay and Aya were falling through a strange tunnel to an unknown location, while Jay was screaming like he stepped on a molten lego brick, Aya just had her arms crossed, trying not to strangle him. Before they stopped falling, Aya landed on her feet and once Jay felled on the ground he kept on screaming for a few seconds till he realized that he landed and got up.

"Where are we?" Jay asks before a huge sign that said 'Wild West of Doom' came out of nowhere, causing him to be starstruck. A few seconds later, he got whacked with a cactus by Aya.

"You liar!" Aya yelled at Jay. "Your not even an Elemental Master are you?!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Jay apologized. "It just, all that stuff you said before made me feel like Iron Man and I didn't want to upset you."

"And I can't believe I added those words to the prophecy."

"Wait, what do you mean added-" Jay said before he got cut off by Aya when she put her hand over his mouth to shut up.

When two random cowboys came by, Aya quickly knocks them out, causing Jay to be astonished.

"Put this on, wear the mustache, and ride on the horse," Aya said as she threw a cowboy outfit, a mustache, and a horse at Jay and then put on a western theme dress. "BTW if my brother catches you flirting with me, he'll murder you."

"Totally have no idea why you said that but okay," Jay said before he got on the horse.

"Whatever you say, Jamie," Aya said as she got on her horse and left with Jay behind her.

"So, can you tell me what's going and where are we and what exactly is going on?" Jay asks.

"Ninjago is one of the 16 realms such as _The Realm of Oni and Dragons, Never-Realm, Chima, Cursed Realm and a bunch of others we don't need to mention._ And in Ninjago, each Ninja has a focus Season. I'm the focus of Season 5 and share Season 7 with Kai, and you are the focus character of Season 6. A person named Rowtag, or as you call him, Emperor Roy, favorite character is Zane: The Ninja of Ice, and when he was re-watching Endgame, he thought of the 5 year time skip, and then he thought of the LEGO Movie 2, which also had a 5 year time skip and then he thought of the first LEGO Movie which came out in 2014 and then he thought of the 1st and only Zane Season: Rebooted. And once he realized that it's been 5 years since his Zane had been the focus Character, he wants revenge on Ninjago by retrieving the Omega staff hiring Remo to hunt down the Elemental Masters. And the rest of us were able to escape from the Brawions and seek the Gar-don Bomb: the only thing that can stop the Omega staff." Aya said.

"So he's doing all of this just because his favorite character is not getting much Character Development? And shouldn't Rowtag's favorite Ninja be Kai or Cole?"

"1, Yes and 2, He hates Kai because he hogs almost all the seasons... Lloyd also. And he hates Cole because he thinks Cole is bragging that he is stronger than him. And he hates you and me because we haven't told Zane that he has a brother and kept the whole Skybound thing to ourselves."

"Makes sense, wait! when I was with that General Vex Ronin, he said something about using the Omega staff in 3 days and something like that."

"Wait 3 days?! That's Taco Tuesday! We have to find Master Wu and stop Rowtag before its too late!" Aya said as she got out if her horse and left.

"Okay, how scary a guy who's the same size of Nelson in season 11 be?" Jay questions as he got out of his horse and ran after Aya. But what Jay didn't know is that since Rowtag is a mix of Kai and Cole... He's more than scary.

* * *

"Remo is in the throne room, Emperor Roy." Roy's advisor, Jackie said.

"Wonderful, can you cancel my meeting with the Mayor? Because things are gonna, _heat up." _Rowtag said before he took off his Emperor Roy attire and put on a red undershirt and Ruby red pants, and walked to the throne room with Remo. "Hello, Runo."

"Lord Rowtag, I'm sorry about the Master of Lightning getting away but-" Remo said but got cut off when Rowtag put his hand in front of him.

"You know Remo, the throne room is where I put all my famous relics," Rowtag said as he walked to one of the pillars that had a blue crystal and grabbed it. "This Remo, this is the Realm Crystal. Do you remember that one time we used it to go to the Never-Realm so we can end the eternal winter ourselves? And by end the eternal winter I mean set everything on fire."

"I remember. You also question Akita if she was wearing roadkill in her human form."

"In my defense. How she got that hat and cape... is it a cape?"

"IDK."

"Anyway, do you remember that one time I gave an Elemental master a new color to his scar for punching me?"

"Yep. You also said 'That tickled' once he punched you and said 'Go cry to you Mommy, oh wait you can't, because she's gone!' after you gave him the new color to his scar."

"Yeah." Rowtag sighed. "I also wanted to push him off the Rainbow Hole: A vortex that can allow anyone in or out from our world, as of now, anyone from Ninjago or Colorful Bricks can cross to the other world."

"That's kinda a dumb name for a magical gateway."

"You know what's dumb? Ninjago not giving Zane another Season! I mean it's been 5 Brickin years! And I swear if Season 11 is not a Zane Season, I'm gonna punch someone so hard it will be a combination of that big earthquake from that 2012 movie and power stone."

"Okay 1st: Stop being Dark. And 2nd: Ninjago needs to have an Elemental Master of Clay for a Cole Season."

"And as punishment, I'll use the Omega staff to freeze all of Ninjago and all the other realms. All I need now is a test subject." Rowtag said before he grabbed the Omega staff and pointed it at Remo.

"Uh, Lord Rowtag, I don't think this is necessary," Remo said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, I won't do it on you, I'll do it on two wasted Ninjago characters," Rowtag said as the floor open showing a couple where the man was wearing red and the woman was wearing light blue.

"Wait! Your gonna do it on Ray and Maya?!" Remo exclaimed.

"Do you want me to do it on Nelson and Clutch Powers?"

"No!"

"Then we're gonna do it on them. Anyway, Ray, I want you to act like Santa when he was young since you already look like him when he was young. Maya, I want you to put your hand on Ray's shoulder-" Rowtag said but stop when he saw Ray forging a weapon that looked like a Time Blade. "Ray, why are you making that Tiger Gauntlet like weapon?"

"So it can be for Season 7," Ray replied.

"Oh, Season 7, Hands of Time a good season... WITH TERRIBLE ANIMATION AND PLOT! HANDS OF TIME SHOULD'VE BEEN A SEASON ABOUT ZANE AND HIS PAST, WHY HIS FATHER BUILT HIM AND WHAT DOES BUILD TO PROTECT THOSE WHO CAN'T PROTECT THEMSELVES TRULY MEANS! I MEAN WAS DR. JULIEN ZANE'S FATHER BY BLOOD BUT ZANE DIED BECAUSE HE WASN'T ABLE TO PROTECT HIM SO HE BUILT A ROBOT VERSION OF HIM! AND COME IN! HIS GIRLFRIEND BECAME THE NEW SAMURAI X AND THE VILLAINS WERE STEALING METAL AND HE'S THE TITANIUM NINJA!"

"Also the reason the season is about Kai and his sister is that their parents were involved," Remo added.

"Exactly, if their parents weren't involved who would've been the focus?"

"Zane."

"Exactly! Because he was created over 40 years. And also Master Wu could've asked Dr. Julien to build something to steal the Time Twins powers then Krux gets revenge on Julien by getting rid of the real Zane and then later SPOIL ALERT the Real Zane turns out to be Acronix and Krux's #1 General and in the end the real Zane goes on his own adventures."

"I'm not sure if you ruined or perfected Hands of Time," Maya said.

"Obviously perfected it." Rowtag cheered. "Anyway, Raya. I'm afraid 'your time is up'." Rowtag said before he pointed the Omega staff at Ray and Maya and froze them. "Remo, I want you to go to the Wild West of Doom and ask anyone if they know if they saw the Master of Lightning. And bring Dutch Powpins here so I can freeze them too."

"I thought you said you were gonna freeze him and Nelson or Ray and Maya."

"I know, but I realized that NOBODY CARES that Zane and Pixal never kissed or came close to kissing, or anyone questions the writers WHEN they will! I'm gonna freeze a character everybody cares about."

"I think you're taking this whole Zane thing to far."

"Tell that to people who keep asking for a Clutch Powers sequel, and look who we got in Season 11. Now go."

Remo did what he was told to and brought Clutch Powers to Rowtag so he can freeze him, and went to search for the Master of Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Chapter 5 might offend Lloyd/Nya shippers.**

**Chapter 5: The Wild West of Doom**

While Remo went off to find the Masters of Lightning and Water, Jay and Aya were in front of a saloon to find Master Wu and ask him to help them stop Rowtag.

"All you've to do is just act like everyone else in there and act as you belong here, okay?" Said Aya.

"Okay," Jay said before adjusted his hat and went inside. However, once he went inside, he started singing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take my horses to Ninjago. I'm gonna ride till I can't no more."

When Jay was singing, everyone was looking at him, thinking that Jay is acting like a nut-job and Aya quickly pull Jay back out of the tavern and told him to just act he got something heavy on his back. However, once Jay went inside again, he started singing again.

"I got horses in the back, horse tack is attached, hat is matte black, got the boots that's black to match." When Jay started singing again, Aya pulled him out again and went inside, and when everyone started looking at her, she spatted on a cauldron and kicked the cauldron at a person wearing a Tan and BubbleGum Ninja suit's face.

"Wow, both her brother and she'll be perfect for Red's role if The Author does a Ninjago version of The Angry Birds Movie!" One of the people in the tavern complemented as everyone inside continued what they're doing. Jay and Aya then went to look for Master Wu until Aya was able to find him playing the piano and went over to him.

"Master Wu," Aya whispered to Wu.

"Huh, I never heard of that fella, who are you?" Master Wu said.

"It's me, Aya," Aya answered.

"Aya? Aren't you the one that is being to close to Lloyd rather than Jay in Season 9 and 11?" Wu questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Aya answered.

"Why you're being close to Lloyd if you already have Jay?"

"I don't know. Tell the writers."

"Okay, one more question. Which episode was the one where you and Jay had your first kiss. . . on the mouth?"

"Uh, 16," Aya answered.

**WRONG!** Master Wu yelled out as he got out of his chair and got everyone's attention. **IT'S** **EPISODE 23! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF MY DUMB BROTHER CREATED** **AN EVIL VERSION OF THE NINJA! AND THE BLUE ONE DECIDED TO BE A BAD BOY ON YOU! AND YOUR** **LUCKY THAT SCENE WASN'T RATED-R! **

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Aya said as she and Jay madly blushed.

"I see. Meet me upstairs in 10 seconds." Wu said as he left and went to the next room.

Once 10 seconds past. Jay, Aya, and Master Wu went to a room filled with fancy antiques and trophies.

"Woah," Jay said before he almost touched an Ancient Scroll that was attached to a staff.

"Don't touch that. When a person grabs a hold of it for too long, it makes them lose their humanity." Aya said before she smacked Jay's hand.

"Mmm, I wonder what would happen if a robot has the scroll for too long." Jay grinned.

"Master Wu. We've found the Gar-don Bomb." Aya tells Wu

"So it's true."

"Yes but-"

"Aya. The prophecy states that you are the Master of Lightning, and you'll be able to stop Rowtag and bring peace to all Ninjago." Master Wu remarked.

"Uh, thanks, Master Wu. But, Jay's the Master of Lightning." Aya said as she pointed at Jay.

"Oh, of course, he's the main character of this story. Jay. The prophecy states that you are the Master of Lightning, and you'll be able to stop-"

"I'm not sure if he's the Master of Lightning, he's not even an Elemental Master. Jay, build something out of the pieces around you, like a cyber dragon."

"Uh, is there any instructions?" Jay asked.

"Your mind is the instructions, Jay." The master answered.

"Oh, uh...I...uh...I can't find the head, body, wings, tail, legs, or anything related to a dragon." Said Jay.

"I see. I guess we've to enter your mind then." Wu said.

"What?!"

Master Wu and Aya both put their hands on Jay's head and started chanting. And in a blink of an eye, Wu, Aya, and Jay went inside the chosen one's brain.

"Wow! I pictured my brain to be a space-like carnival, not...a space wasteland." Jay complained and complemented himself.

"Huh, don't see any source of ideation." Said Wu.

"I don't think he even has a source," Aya complained.

"That's not true," Jay replied. "One time I couldn't sleep correctly in my bed, so I thought of...the napkin bed. A bed that makes feel like your sleeping on a bunch of napkins so you can take a nap in moments."

"That's literally the dumbest thing on I ever heard," Aya said.

"Please Aya let me handle this, that idea is terrible," Wu complained. "There must be something to unlock his inner Elemental Powers. If The Author chose him to be the Master of Lightning, there must be a reason."

"Wait, The Author? Is he the one that made Aya his 6th favorite Ninja just because of the way she acts in "An Unlikely Ally" and she said that hates Ice and was being close to Lloyd than Jay for 2 seasons."

"Ah! Come On!" Aya shrieked.

"Wait. When did you learn that?" Wu questioned?

"Oh, I learned that when first got the Gar-don Bomb."

"Then you truly are the Master of Lightning."

"I am?"

"Yep. Legend says that The Master of Lightning is the first Ninjago character to know a fact of The Author, which means you are the Master of Lightning."

"But how I know I'm truly the Master of Lightning if I can't any of the other Elemental Masters can?"

"The Prophecy choose you. All you have to do is just believe you are the Master of Lightning. And you'll know. Are you ready young one?"

"Yes...yes I am...I hope."

"Good, time to assemble the Ninja."

"Wendy, do you think Cole will also be a perfect role for Red? I mean, he might be the focus Ninja of the game season and angry birds is a game and Red and Cole has big eyebrows." The man who had the cauldron kicked to his face said as his girlfriend who was wearing an Absolute Zero and Cornflower biker like attire checking his eye is okay till a wyvern came out of nowhere and the doors opened, revealing Remo wearing samurai armor with a few ice crystals on it.

"Remo? What's with the dragon? And why your dress like a Blizzard Samurai?" Nigel questioned.

"It's not a dragon, it's a wyvern. And I don't know why I'm dressed like a Blizzard Samurai, I mean I do but I can't say it. Anyway, have you seen a man dressed in blue and a girl who **HATES ICE NOW?!"**

"If you had to compare them as characters, which ones?" Wendy asks.

"Spongebob and Red."

"...We know where they are." Nigel said as he put on his Ninja mask and Wendy pulled out her staff.

"This mechanical falcon will deliver a message to the nearest Elemental Master to take us to the Never-Realm, where we'll gather a group of Elemental Masters and defeat Rowtag," Wu said as he built a robotic falcon and threw it outside.

"Never-Realm? But what about my training?" Jay questioned

"Don't worry. Your training begins now." Wu said as he was about to grab the staff that had the ancient scroll but was stop when he heard knocking.

"Open the door Ninja Santa!" Nigel yelled as he kept knocking on the door.

"Your training begins later," Wu said.

"3...2...1!" Yelled Nigel as one of the sand powered Brawions pressed a button and the room that Jay, Aya and Master Wu was in exploded. But when they went inside the exploded room, they were surprised to find out that they were gone.

But what they didn't know was that Master Wu, Jay, and Aya were on the roof.

"I think the coast is clear," Aya.

"I don't think so Zane hater!" Remo yelled out, gaining the escapers' attention and noticing the large hoard of the Brawions that are being led by Remo. "Give me the Gar-don Bomb and no one gets hurt."

"We would rather die than give it to you!" Aya yelled back.

"I would rather not die." Jay jumped in.

"You know Aya if you die, that means your body will be useless. And I know you don't like feeling useless."

"What you're talking about?" Nigel asked.

"In "An Unlikely Ally", she said that she feels useless without her powers, like her brother." Remo groaned.

"Dude all the Ninja are gonna have the thing with their powers," Wendy replied. "The Fire Chapter trailer description said the Ninja's powers, friendships, beliefs, and loyalties will be put to the test like never before. I'm not sure about Lloyd, Cole, and Jay, but Kai had to get his powers back all by himself, Zane's powers probably having a dark counterpart since Dark Ice is a real thing, same thing with Dark Water, Dark Fire, and Dark Energy. And Aya probably able to manipulate Ice since Water is connected to Ice and Ice is frozen Wat-"

Before Wendy could finish, Aya uses her Water powers to control Remo's arm and made him punch himself, making him unconscious. Giving them the chance to escape.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's what they meant by Aya probably being able to manipulate Ice." Said Nigel.

"No offense sweety, but this is fanfiction, we could do anything we want. **BRAWIONS FIRE!"**

The Brawions then started firing their blasters at the escaped trio but keep missing.

"Master Wu! Which portal is to the Never-Realm?!" Aya asked Wu.

"We just need to crash into the sun," Wu answered.

"I'm sorry but did he just said that we need to crash into the sun?!" Jay yelled.

Aya then used her powers to make a Water Jet to help her and the others escape from the troopers but Nigel and Wendy use their powers and created a sandstorm and caused the trio to crashed down with Aya falling to a saloon and Master Wu and Jay falling to a pigpen.

"Ah! I hate pigs." Jay cried out as he and Wu were being crowded by pigs. However, Jay and Wu heard a click of a gun and when they turned around, they saw Wendy pointing a gun at him. But before she could shoot, she got hit by a tank and slammed into another saloon.

When Jay and Wu saw to tank opened, the saw Aya and the tank she was on became water-powered.

"Let's a go," Aya said as a robot arm grabbed Jay and Master Wu and put them the tanks seat and the tank drove off with the Brawions catching up.

"We need to outrun them!" Shouted Aya.

"We need to let Jay build something." Said Wu

"I agree but add don't between we and need!" Jay yelled. "I haven't done any training."

"Just trust your instincts."

"Okay."

Jay than used two flat bricks and put them together in a 90-degree angle but when he threw it, it came back and poke him in the eyes and made him cover his eyes in pain.

"Well, your instincts definitely stink," Aya complained.

As the Brawions continue to catch up, Nigel threw his nunchucks at one of the wheels of the wagon and fell off but Jay managed to catch it and he noticed that he and the others were about to fall off a cliff.

"I can't control it much longer!" Aya yelled.

"We need to attach the wheel to something that can spin around!" Wu yelled out.

"Wait attach the wheel to something that spins around?" Jay told Wu.

"Yeah."

"Ah, I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Jay than put the wheel on his head and put himself on the part of the wagon that was taken off.

"This better work!" Yelled Aya before she turned the steering wheel to the right and avoid the ridge.

They managed to turn to avoid the cliff and outran the Brawions as they fell off the cliff, except Nigel as he was caught by Wendy.

As the trio was about to head to the sun, they crashed into a train and the wagon was destroyed and the three fell on the top of a train. When they got up, they noticed that Remo was on a giant Ice-powered mech as he regained consciousness during the chase and was catching up on the three. "I'm gonna make you three freeze to death!" he yelled at the three.

"Run!" Aya told the others as she and the others ran down the train. But when the three were at the end, Aya noticed that one of the carts was filled with saltwater tanks. And when Remo was about to jump on them, Aya used her abilities to make all the saltwater burst out of the cart and caused Remo's mech to short circuit and get flown out of the sky. But Remo was able to summon his winter jet and shot the train, causing it to blown up and made the three about to fall into a canyon.

and when they were about to fall, time suddenly stop and Jay and Aya look at each other with fears in their eyes.

"Hey, I just want to know that was a good idea with the wheel back there," Aya said. "Even though it was pointless."

"Well, I just want you to know that this had been the four chapters of my life."

And when the trio was about to fall to the canyon, they felled to a fire powered jet instead.

"No. It can't be!" Remo gasped.

When the three noticed that they were in the jet, they saw a person in a red Ninja suit in the wheel.

"Don't worry, Kai is here." Said Kai.

"The Master of Fire?! Awesome!" Exclaimed Jay

"Sup sis," Kai told Aya.

"Sup bro," Aya replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Kai, this Jay: the Master of Lightning. He's a bit of a nimrod. Jay this is Kai: my brother."

"Yo chosen one." Kai greeted himself.

"He's your brother?"

"Yep. You guys stay here while I'll go take care of the General Vex Ronin."

Kai than jumped out of the driver seat and used his Elemental Fire to lunge himself to Remo.

"Please to meet you, Remo."

"Kai! The pleasures all mine!" Remo shouted as he turned his hand to ice and punch Kai.

"Guess what? You cold-hearted criminal. You're now under arrest." Kai said as he turned Remo's winder jet into a fire cage, causing both of them to fall into the canyon.

"Oh no, your brother's gone, I guess you can date anyone you like now," Jay said as he pulled out a breath mint.

But much to Jay's surprise, Kai came out of nowhere and smacked the breath mint out of Jay's hand and went back to his seat.

"Sorry blueberry, but no one is getting close to my sister," Kai said.

"No offense guys, but I think we're about to crash into the sun." Aya interrupted.

"Well, I hope you all have sunscreen."

And with that, the Elemental Masters crashed into the sun and into the Never-Realm.

**Plz Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In case if you watch All Hail King Julien Exiled, I'm pretty sure your gonna get the reference here.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****The Never-Realm**

As they flew through the sky, Jay questioned if they're at the Never-Realm but Wu said that they're at the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the realm where Rowtag stole of the Omega staff for his ultimate scheme and the home of the Oni and-.

"DRAGON!" Yelled Jay as a blue dragon flew past them.

"Yeah and also dragons," Wu replied.

Kai then used his powers to convert the jet to a 4x4 and drove on to the ground.

"Once we arrived at the Never-Realm, we'll get an army of Elemental Masters-"

Before Wu could finish, Kai asked anyone if they want to listen to music. But before they could answer, Kai pressed a button and loud music started to play. However, the only ones that were enjoying it were Kai and Aya.

"This is real music Jay, my brother is a true artist, serious and tough," Aya told Jay.

"Well I'm serious and tough too- Hey guys look a rainbow." Jay pointed out.

Once Jay pointed out the rainbow, Kai drove up the rainbow and parked the 4x4 in one of the clouds.

"Ok. All I have to do is just perform the classified knock." Wu told the others.

However, the classified knock was just a simple tap on the door and a few seconds later, the entrance of the Never-Realm opened.

The four then went inside and saw bright colorful lights, and everyone there was having fun, going down waterslides, and dancing.

"Wow, I pictured the Never-Realm to be a like a cold place, or a realm that was taken over by inhuman samurais, or the most forsaken place in all creation," Jay said.

"It was at first, but ever since Rowtag ended the eternal winter here, and by the end, I mean set everything on fire. The Never-Realm became a never-ending party for all the Elemental Masters that escaped." Wu told Jay.

Seconds later, the four met a robot dressed in a white robotic-like ninja Gi who was made of titanium.

"Greetings, strangers. I'm Zane: The Master of Ice. And I like you to welcome you to the Never-Realm." Said the robot.

"But they are no signs or anything, how does anyone know what to do and what not to do?" Asked Jay.

"They are no rules in the Never-Realm, there is no one sleeping, babysitting, frowning, and no negativity of any kind," Zane clarified.

"You just said no like three thousand times." Aya retorted.

"There's also no personal space," Zane told Aya as he pushed Jay right next to Aya. This made them both blushed and Kai angry, so Kai grabbed Jay by the shirt and lit his hand on fire.

"I got my eye on you Jay," Kai told the scared construction worker.

As Zane continued to show the four around, he started talking about good and bad ideas. And when he mentioned the bad ideas, his eyes turned red and spoked in a demonic tone, but stop when he finished talking.

"The other Elemental Masters are gathered in the Castle of Ice," Zane told Jay.

"Castle of Ice?" asked Evangeline confused.

Minutes later, the five went to the Castle of Ice, where they met many Elemental Masters.

Wu then walked into the middle of the room and spoke. "My fellow Elemental Masters, including Ash, Bolobo, Chamille, Gravis, and Jacob. We've learned, that Lord Rowtag plans to use the Omega Staff on Taco Tuesday, to end all the Realms of Creation."

When Master Wu said that, all the Elemental Masters started to mumble and panic.

"Please, calm yourselves, Morro, Griffin Turner, Neuro, Paleman, Shade, Skylor, and Tox. There is still one hope, we have found the Master of Lightning."

"Let the young man step forward," said one of the Elemental Masters spoke.

"As you wish Karlie."

"It's Karlof!"

"Karla?"

"No! Karlof!"

"Karlota?"

**"KARLOF!"**

"Ok! Ok! It's Karlof, geez. What did you expect from a more than a millennium-year-old man? The Master of Lightning will now give an inspirational speech."

Everyone started to look at Jay, which made him really nervous, but Master Wu encouraged him, saying that he got this. Jay then walked up to the platform and spoke. "Hello everyone. I'm Jay Walker, and this is the Gar-don Bomb." Jay said as he showed the bomb to everyone.

When the Elemental Masters saw the bomb, they started to cheer. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to working with all of you Elemental Masters, to get into Lord Rowtag's Magma Fortress, find the Omega Staff and destroy it. And I know it's going to be super problematic-"

"Super problematic?!" Said a person who wore a sleeveless black Ninja Gi as he got up out of his seat and walked to Jay. "Waiting eight years to have your own season is super problematic. Last time we've faced Rowtag, we came up with every single plan we could think of, and all the outcomes were harmful from the last."

"Uh, who are you?" asked Jay.

"I'm Cole: The Master of Earth. And I'll tell you, about my tale of woe."

"Oh no," Master Wu groaned.

_**Cole's Tale of Woe: **__"I arrived at Lord Rowtag's Magma Fortress with a team of Elemental Masters." Cole began. "Only to find that the Omega Staff was on the highest floor, guarded by the Brawion army and have a sensitive security system: Giant Gauntlets, Spikes, Giant Gauntlet Spikes, Overbearing Advisor. And they have strange objects that trap, snap, and zap. And there's a mysterious room called: The Brainer Drainer. I was the only one that escaped but at a cost, I got a new color to my scar...red._

"Wait, how is having a red scar is...nevermind," Jay asked but stop talking when he found out what Cole truly meant about his scar becoming red.

"Exactly," Cole replied. "So if you think it's a good idea to return, to that forsaken domain Master of Lightning. What idea that you have that's better than all the fallen Elemental Masters?"

"Well, the truth is, I'm not an Elemental Master yet-" Jay spoke till the Elemental Masters started to complain. "Yes, it's true. I may not be an Elemental Master, I may not have experience in fighting or leading or thinking of plans. But having ideas in general, and the fact is that I'm not all that smart and I'm not what you called a creative type. Plus, generally, I'm skilled. Also scared, and cowardly, I know what your thinking, he's the least quantify person to lead us...and your right. But-"

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?!" One of the Elemental Masters yelled.

And with that, all the Elemental Masters started booing at Jay and threw stuff at him and Cole went on his Earth powered ship and left the Never-Realm, saying that all the Elemental Masters are on their own.

"Well, you're right about him being a nimrod," Kai told his sister.

Aya shook her head in agreement, but the truth was that Aya felt sorry for Jay as she saw him walked down the platform.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Jay whispered. Unexpectedly, a giant ice block came in out of nowhere and destroyed part of the Castle of Ice, causing all the Elemental Masters to scream in nowhere and run. Suddenly, a rift in the sky appeared and a cold breeze, flying vehicles, and a person on a two-legged dragon appeared from the rift, and the person that was on the dragon jumped off and landed on his feet, revealing to be no other than Remo.

"You know, you guys need to have a scene like this in your show," Remo spoke up as the Brawions started to shoot structures of the Never-Realm and destroying everything.

"We must protect Jay!" Aya cried out.

"How did they found us?" Wondered Kai.

"Wait a second, that's my Dragon!" Zane point at the dragon, that was freezing everyone and everything in its direction.

"If it's your dragon, then why it's with Remo?" Jay asks Zane.

"Uh..."

**Flashback: **"Who puts an empty ice cream carton back in the freezer? Just throw it away. Is that so hard?!" Zane yelled out.

"The reason we can't go out and play is that Rowtag is after the remaining Elemental Masters! Do you want me to be gone?"

"Listen, I'm okay with you messing with my furniture, but no one makes fun of my first dragon. And if you keep acting like this, why don't you to someone to does the same thing you always do!"

And with that, Zane's dragon left, never to be seen again. .until now. : **End of Flashback.**

"I have no idea," Zane replied.

We have eyes on the Master of Lightning." A Brawion notified. The robots continued to fire lasers across the land, the Master Builders tried to fight back and destroy the Brawion Airjets, but the jets wouldn't break.

"What? How?!" Morro yelled.

"Gorilla Tape." Remo retorted. Remo than pulled out the scroll that Aya forbade Jay to reach out back at the Wild West of Doom, which causes Remo's eyes to glow and have true blue colored flames to appear in his head. Remo then stomps his foot down, which causes ice to appear in the ground and freeze some of the Elemental Masters.

"Ah they're trying to cut off my arm," Jay yelled as two of the Brawions chased him with a chainsaw.

"Kai! We need to get Jay out of here!" Aya told Kai.

"Nope! Every man for themselves." Kai replied as he fought off the Brawions.

"Uh, whatever happened to being the Big brother?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Fine."

Kai then jumped in and kicked the Brawions that were chasing Jay and threw one of them across Great Lake, allowing them to escape.

"We've got to get out of here!" Zane yelled.

"Can't we build something?" Jay asks.

Suddenly, Jay accidentally bumped into a woman dressed like an archeologist with long orange braided hair. "Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to bump into- wait, your Misako: The former Lady Iron Dragon," Jay said.

"Yeah, I'm Misako, and you must be Jay: The Master of Lightning," Misako answered.

"Well-"

"Okay, we don't need more introductions." Kai interrupted. "Misako, do know how to get out of here?'

"Well, the only way to escape is by a Bounty Vehicle," Misako noted.

"But we can't, the sky's surrounded and all the exits are blocked," Aya replied. "Plus, the Destiny Bounty was crushed by the Brawions and I'm not sure what's gonna happen to the Land Bounty at the end of Season 11, but I'm just gonna think that the Land Bounty was gonna get frozen in Ice and shattered to pieces."

"Then how we're gonna escape," Zane said.

"What if we went underwater-" Jay suggested.

"What if we went underwater?!" Kai yelled.

"Great idea, Bro," Aya said

"Your ideas are the best Kai," Zane added.

"But hey, I just-" Jay tried to say.

"We could build a submarine," Aya said.

"A Destiny Submarine," added Kai.

"And it could be powered by our Elements," Zane said.

"But guys, we can't bui-"

Before Jay could finish, The Elemental Masters started to build the submarine and when Jay tried to speak up, The Elemental Masters continued to build the submarine with the Brawions behind their tails.

But they didn't listen, as they began building their submarine. "Wait, guys, I'm not a Master Builder yet, I need to be shown what to do."

"Jay, don't worry about what the others are doing, you must embrace what's special about you, " Wu told Jay.

As Aya, Kai, Zane, and Wu continued to build the submarine, Jay asks if any of them need his help, but they ignored him till Wu tells Jay not to worry about what the others are doing and embraced what's special about him, and when Jay thought about it, and when something popped into his mind and he began to construct his idea. Once the submarine was completed, they dove down into the ocean.

"After them!" Remo yelled.

As the Brawions fired their blasters at the submarine, the submarine dove into the water, Remo yelled in anger but was glad due to the destruction of the Never-Realm and all the other Elemental Masters were captured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Getting Started**

After the Ninja escaped to the Destiny Submarine and the other Elemental Masters were captured by the Brawions, the Never-Realm crumbled to pieces and parts of it fell into the ocean. While inside the Submarine, Jay and Zane watched the pieces of the fallen realm sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"My home, it's gone," Zane cried. "...I feel something disappear inside me, it's like, the happiness inside me is gone."

Zane tried to stay calm and act positive, but when he saw his castle broken to pieces, he couldn't handle it any longer.

"I'm really sorry Zane. Would you like to sit down and talk about it?" Jay asked Zane as he pointed at a bed filled with napkins.

"What...the Cursed Realm...is that?" asked Kai.

"It's a napkin bed. Just something I threw together, but I know it's not really beneficial at the moment. But it is useful for giving us a good night's sleep when we have a bad day." Jay remarked.

"... I know the whole napkin stuff is supposed to offend me about the 'Pillow is the softest thing I could come up with.' But please stop."

"Why are my pants cold and wet?" Wu questioned.

"Ah, Gross!" Aya yelled.

But the reason Wu's pants were cold and wet is that they were cracks in the submarine and water was leaking in.

"Oh No, we're all gonna drown except me because I can breathe underwater!" Cried Zane.

Once the water continued to leak in, everyone tried to cover the cracks but the water continued to leak in.

"I don't like this at all!" Yelled Jay.

"This is not how the Master of Fire's flames get put out!" Kai screamed.

Suddenly, Jay got an idea...again. "Everyone! Take parts of the Napkin bed and cover yourselves up with it."

"What?!" Everyone else yelled.

"Just trust me!"

And about a few seconds later, the Destiny Submarine exploded and a Brawions ship was searching for any of the survivors.

"Brawions. Have you seen any of them?" Remo questioned.

"Nope, no survivors detected." One of the Brawions answered.

"Search the entire ocean if you have to. We must find that bomb. We must bring the prisoners to Lord Rowtag and give him the good news. The Master of Lightning is gone."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lord Rowtag's Fortress, the captured Elemental Masters were brought into a strange dungeon.

"Hello everybody. Morro, Skylor, I didn't realize you would be here. Griffin Hurry Turner. Salutations Elemental Masters. Welcome to my Brainer Drainer." Rowtag greeted the captured Elemental Masters as they were put inside the vengestone cages.

"So this is where you put all the Elemental Masters you imprisoned all of these years?" Morro asked.

"Indeed M.o.w. FYI, that stands for Master of Wind, this is the place where I put the Elemental Masters and 'use' their ImaginatIon and creativity for everything across the sixteen realms and I have a special cell for you, Morro."

The Brawions than threw Morro to a cell and was pulled up to the ceiling, Morro thought it couldn't get any worse till he heard Jacob's voice.

"Can anyone give me a glass of water...so I can throw it at this guy and blame it on someone else," Morro asked.

While the Elemental Masters were being put in the cages, Rowtag noticed that few of the cages were missing and that the Master of Lightning wasn't here till Remo came in.

"Uh Remo, where's the Ninjago Goku?"

"The blue sponge and the Gar-don Bomb is at the bottom of the ocean."

"Don't you get it though? The bomb could still be out there." Rowtag Protested.

"But all that's left is just people made out napkins that came from a napkin bed."

"Wait a sec, people made out of napkins from a napkin bed?"

"Yes my lord."

"Really? So it's supposed to be a bunch of napkins you sleep in? That's idiotical. If your sleeping on the bed what happens if you drool on it? Is the whole thing gonna be soaked in drool? Or what about if you accidentally peed in the bed? The moment you wake up, the first thing you have to take a shower and get rid of the stink. That is literally the dumbest, most stupid, most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ocean, six people shaped napkins were Floating around in the ocean till one of them then later all took off their napkin masks, revealing to be the escaped Elemental Masters.

"Well, the good news is, we're still alive," Misako remarked.

"The Napkin bed. It really is beneficial." Aya told Jay.

"Aw, stop." Jay blushed.

"It's the only thing that stayed together, despite us ripping it up and using it as floaties." Said Zane.

"I always believed in you Jay," Wu said.

"I don't need to spoil the party of compliments." Kai jumped in "But doesn't any noticed we're in the middle of the ocean wearing these offending clothes? I mean it's not a giant ship is gonna save us **OH MY GOSH!"**

The reason Kai said Oh my gosh is that a giant ship came out of nowhere and grabbed the stranded Elemental Masters and put them on the deck. And when they were put on the deck, the person that rescued them was no other than Cole.

"Cole? I thought you said we're a bunch of worthless weaklings?" Zane told the Master of Earth.

"Oh you guys are, but I decided to come back," Cole replied.

"But why?" Misako asked.

"The Napkin Bed. I saw the Brawions overlooked it when you guys were wearing it. Which means ideas like it." Cole clarified.

"Why thank you," Jay said.

"Ideas that are so bad, idiotic, and worthless, that no one will listen to them," Cole added.

"Oh,"

"So Master of Lightning, what should we do?" Asked the Master of Creation.

"Well. What's the last thing Lord Rowtag expects us to do?" Jay told the Elemental Masters and Misako.

"Turn to an evil emperor?"

"Make a bunch of mistakes?"

"Abandon your only son to a school for bad boys?"

"Do a Ninjago version of the new Steven Universe Movie? I mean, we all know who would be the perfect role for the mysterious gem," Cole said as he pointed at Zane. **(A/N: I know the new gem's name is, I just don't want to spoil it for people who hadn't watched the movie yet)**

"No!" Jay yelled. "It's fight fire with fire."

When Jay said that, instead of agreeing, they all just groaned in bitterness.

"No, listen." Jay continued. "You guys are talented and creative. But you guys are acting like Chen is your principal. I'm just a construction worker that always follow the plan, and if we work together, we could build a skyscraper. You guys are Elemental Masters, just imagine if every one of you worked together, you could save all sixteen realms."

"Well said, Jay, well said." Wu agreed.

"Now that's what I called a speech," Cole replied.

"Thanks, guys," Jay said. "Now, someone get me an art kit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Operation: Land Ho**

"Okay, this is a plan I like to call Operation: Land Ho, despite my poor drawing, I drew a hundred of these back at my apartment and if we could get inside, I know where the air ducts and wires are I'm able to get us anywhere we want to go," Jay said.

"But how though?" Wu question.

"In a ship," Jay answered.

"**ICE SHIP****!" **Zane exclaimed as he left to get parts for the ship.

"Great idea a nice pyro ship," Kai said.

"No, they're expecting for us to show up in a pyro ship, or an earth ship, or a destiny bounty one. So we have to build a ship that's exactly like all the other ones." Jay responded.

"So not we're not building an ice ship?" Zane asks as he returned with some parts for the ice ship he was going to build.

"Sorry Zane, maybe next time." Jay returned.

"Ugh, You really pulling the circuits out of my body here!" Zane cried out before threw the pieces out the bounty and into the ocean.

"Yeah, but according to your beloved instructions, we need Dinosaur Bones, which we don't have." Informed Kai. "But luckily, I just know where to get it."

Kai then left to go somewhere, but Aya stops him.

"Kai, are you trying to bail us?" Aya asks.

"I'm not trying to bail you guys, I just trying to get the thing we need," Kai told Aya.

"No Kai, I see you do this all the time. When you go somewhere, you just stay there, hang out with a bunch of strangers and forget about me."

"And your just a thankless person that said she can take care of herself."

And with that, Kai jumped off the boat and swam off to an unknown location, leaving Aya sad and having tears streaming down her eyes, which made Jay feel sorry for her and went to comfort her.

"Aya, your such an amazing person. And if Kai is treating you like that, then he's just a combination of...Jacob, Dareth, and Clutch Powers. And let me tell you something. Kai is a selfish pig whose hair looks like a big piece of-"

"Need Dinosaur Bones?" asked Kai, standing right next to a Triceratops skull.

"No way." Jay gasps.

"Kai?" Said Aya.

"I knew you were gonna come back."

"You really had me there."

"FYI, I was planning to live there, but everyone there is just a bunch of hunters that ends up getting eaten in the end and kids that have a family crisis and always cry when they see a dinosaur. Plus when I was at an elevator, some lady decided to scream and caused three people and herself to get eaten by a dinosaur, thank goodness it didn't see me."

"Uh, but won't they noticed a Triceratops Skull's missing?" Asks Zane.

"Despite me stealing a skull which causes the dinosaur that killed four people in the elevator to attack a city that's only five miles away, they'll be fine," Kai answered.

Uh, what's the point of this whole scene again?" Cole asks.

"I don't know Cole, I don't know," Misako responded.

* * *

**X~**

Step 1: Building the Brawl ship - "Okay we need to attach the sail to the-." Jay shouted through the megaphone but stop when he saw Zane building something else. "Zane, you're supposed to follow the directions.

"Sorry." Zane apologized.

"Ugh, I rather take a bath in Tiger widow venom than do this," Aya complained.

**"I RATHER WATCH THE EMOJI MOVIE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR THAN DO THIS!" **Kai shouted as he kicked all the bricks that weren't being used.

Step 2: Getting into The Wrestrawler - "I'm going have to see your ID." The guard said but got incinerated by one of Kai's fireballs.

"Kai, don't you think that was dark?" Aya question.

"Uh, don't you think that you killing all the Anacondrai Cultists, Cursed Ghosts, Lloyd's dad, and all but one 1 Djinn is dark?" Kai retorted.

"...Good point." Aya agreed as she and Kai left to sneak into Rowtag's Fortress to began step 3.

Step 3: Sneak into Rowtag Fortress - "Once we get disguises, we'll split into teams." Jay said.

Step 4: Disabling the shields - Once Cole and Zane went to the control room they went to disable the shields, but things got a little tricky with the computer.

"Computer disable the shield system," Zane said as rapidly type in buttons.

"...They're no restaurants with that name." Said the computer.

"Oh come on." Zane groaned.

Step 5: Keeping an Eye - Wu's job was to keep an eye on any guards but due to his oldness, he was actually looking at a wall.

Step 6: The show must not go on - "I say we use the Omega Staff to freeze all the realms that are known and not destroyed in 5 minutes, who's with me." Rowtag said, but before anyone could answer a woman with orange hair and a businessman dress in red and yellow came by.

"Hello Ash Dante, C.E.O. of Flame Industry." 'Ash Dante' said.

**X |**

"Ash Dante? Who's that? Sounds like a cool guy." Kai questioned.

**X~**

"My associate and I would like to make some adjustments to your 'Dark Winter Wonderland Invasion' plan so it can be more awesome." Ash Dante said.

"Uh, thank you, I guess," Rowtag said as he looked a bit annoyed.

"Okay, let's start with the grand entrance." Ash Dante said.

"What grand entrance?" Rowtag question.

"Wait a minute. You're a villain that has Fire powers and Super strength that's planning to freeze all the realms that are known and not destroyed, and you don't have a grand entrance?" Questioned Ash.

"Even the Time Twins did that," Misako Complained.

**"EVEN THE TIME TWINS! THERE IS NO WAY IM GONNA LET VILLAINS FROM AN KAI AND AYA TOP WHICH SHOULD'VE BEEN A ZANE SEASON, TOP ME!" **Rowtag shouted.

"... For reals?"

**X·**

"And once everyone is getting ready for the grand entrance. Aya and I will search for the Omega Staff, place the Gar-don Bomb on the staff, and save the- **WAIT I DIDN'T DRAW THAT! IS THAT ME BLOWING UP?!" **Jay said as he pointed at a picture of him blowing up."

"Well, what did you expect? It's a bomb." Wu replied.

"Yeah, but I thought, I was just gonna place the bomb on the staff, and activate it."

"Nope, the bomb has to make contact with the staff in order to blow up."

"But is there a chance for me to survive."

"Uh...maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The truth about Aya**

Disguised as Brawions, Jay and Aya went to the room of the Omega Staff, where almost all the Brawions were getting ready for the Grand Entrance. However, when Jay and Aya were carrying one of the machines, they accidentally bumped into one of the Brawions, blowing their cover.

"Who are you two?" The Brawion asked in a demonic voice.

"We're new characters that The Author created," Aya said.

"Huh?"

"You don't talk the way we always do," Jay said.

"Well you have to forgive me, I'm new to this world," Aya replied.

"What do you mean? No one is new to this world."

"Which phase you two appear in?" The Brawion spoke as the other Brawions encircled the two, but Jay had an idea.

"When you leave my colors fade to gray. Oooh-ah Oooh-ah ay, Oooh-ah Oooh-ah Oooh-ah ay. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint them every day." Jay sang.

"No way. I love this song." A Brawion said. "Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint them every day."

"Come on, sing," Jay whispered to Aya.

"I'm not gonna sing some dumb song about colors and love," Aya replied, but when all the Brawions started to grab their weapons, she started to sing. "When you leave my color fade to gray Oh little lover stay or my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it every day."

While the Brawions continued to sing, Jay and Aya snuck into a room, which led them close to Omega Staff.

"That song never gets old," Jay remarks.

"I wonder why," Aya replied angrily.

"Everyone in this world loves that song, it's like the Weekend Whip to them. And you know Aya, I know you put on this tough gal acting, but I don't think you're mean as your trying to be." Jay replied.

"Mean? I'm not mean. What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that at first, you were nice to me, and later, you were being some ignorant jerk. And I don't think that's you, the real you." Jay responded.

"Jay, it's not I'm mean, it's just...I wanted it to be me, okay?" Aya spoked. "I wanted to be the Master of Lightning. I know it sounds ridiculous since I'm the Master of Water, it just, ever since I heard of the prophecy, I wanted to the one. I was right there, at the bottom of my nose, but...it turned out to be you."

"That night on Ninjago City you thought I was the Master of Lightning. Where you said I was interesting, extraordinary, and special of all times, and later you said you add all that stuff to the prophecy. That was the first time anybody said that to me. And I did whatever it took to make all that stuff come true." Jay replied.

Aya then took off her disguise and then took a few steps closer to Jay. "Nya."

"Huh?" Jay wondered.

"That's my real name. You asked during our getaway, and...it's Nya." Nya replied.

"That's a beautiful name," Jay replied before he took off his disguise and hold Nya's hands with his.

And with that, Nya and Jay both smiled and look at each other for a few seconds and they both leaned forward for a passionate kiss but was interrupted when Kai came in.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt! Heh. I didn't see anything!" Kai said as he covered his eyes.

"What's up?" Nya groaned.

"I thought I help you guys, I left Misako to stall the Mini-Hulks," Kai replied.

**Back at the Meeting:**

"Than out of nowhere, the ground started to break and the Stone Warriors started to appear from the ground and attack the city," Misako said.

"I want to know what happens next!" Bellatrix yells.

**Back with the others:**

"There's Remo," Jay said as he pointed Remo, being on guard duty.

"Okay, wait for my signal, good luck Jay," Nya said before she left but stop when Jay said her name.

"I guess this is goodbye," Jay said.

"I'm not much of a goodbye person, let's just say, "see you later alligator," Nya says.

"See you later alligator."

"After a while crocodile," Nya replied before she left.

"Who on Ninjago is Nya," Kai asked.

"Now Kai, the room is filled with audio sensors, so we have to be like Harumi and John combined," Jay explained.

"Don't worry Dad, I already read your instructions," answered Kai as he got out his hair gel and started to rub the gel all over his hair.

"Zane, what's your status with the shield?" Jay asks Zane into his comm.

"Oh, it's well, if this stupid computer stops being a dumb cartoon GPS!" answered Zane.

At Remo's post, Remo got a call on his phone. "Remo here," he answered.

"It's Jackie, Rowtag wants to see you in his throne room," Nya said, pretending to be Jackie.

"On my way," Remo responded.

Once Remo left the room, Nya snuck in then beat up the guards that were still inside and gave the signal to Jay and Kai.

"That's the signal, but the shield isn't down yet," Jay said

"Then I guess I'm gonna have whipped my hair back in forward," Kai replied.

**(A/N: Plz Review)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: From Bad to Impending Doom**

As Jay and Kai took the cover off the end of the wall, Kai used his hair as a whip and grabbed the shaft that was on top of the ceiling and swung Jay close to the Omega Staff.

"Zane, disable the shield," Jay spoke in his comm.

"Like I just said, it's being some dumb GPS! Disable the shield!" Zane yelled.

"Searching for latest Ninjago Episode." The computer said.

"I already know the latest one! I'm probably in 3rd place of who caused the most deaths than any other character in the series! Disable the shields!"

"...could you be more specific?"

"Come on!'

"Let me try," Cole spoke up. "Can you please disable the shield systems?"

"Disabling shields, and thank you for being so kind." The computer answered.

"What?!" Zane yelled.

Once the shields turn off, Kai successfully puts Jay on top of the platform of the Omega Staff.

"Okay, 3...2...1...lets do this," Jay whispered as he slowly put the Gar-don Bomb close to the Omega Staff but stops when he noticed that the post Nya was at, opened and the Brawions opened. Jay warned Nya, but the Brawions captured Nya and the alarms went off and Jay and his friends were captured one by one, except for one.

* * *

Wu had roamed into the Brainer Drainer and ran into Rowtag. "Wu. I see that you wander to my Brainer Drainer." Rowtag said as he emerged with a Brawion army.

"By the way, a True Blue Jay of mine find your Blue Jay and his friends."

"Sorry," Jay spoke as Wu turned around and saw Jay and the other Ninja captured by Remo.

"Good job Remo," Rowtag said.

"Thank you Lord Rowtag," Remo replied.

"Brawions put the old hag man to sleep."

"Did you just call me an old hag man?" Wu asked as he looked a little bit offended.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Caesar from Planet of the Apes, I prefer to be called, a young creative master!" Wu than grabbed his staff and started to fight off the Brawions one by one, the Brawions tried to fight him off but Wu kept knocking them down till they were defeated, and all the Elemental Masters cheered. "You see Jay. As long as you have a clear yet creative mind, you'll be able to unlock your true-"

Before Wu could finish, Rowtag than threw a green tiger-like gauntlet at Wu and everyone gasped as Wu fell onto his knees and into the ground.

"Master Wu! No!" Jay yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Jay, you must know about the prophecy," Wu spoke as he used all his remaining strength to get up and face Jay.

"I know, I'm trying to do my best, but..." Jay spoke.

"The prophecy, I made it up."

"What?"

"I made it up. It's not true." Master Wu admitted.

"That means, I'm not the Master of Lightning?"

"Listen to me Jay, what I'm about to tell you, will change everything in your future..."

But before Wu could answer, Wu had passed. And everyone was sad that the Master of Creation is no more, and the Ninja except Jay was taken to a Vengstone Cell.

"Hey, not feeling special eh?" Rowtag spoke. "Guess what. No one ever told me I was special. I have always been treated with disrespect when I did nothing wrong, and this is what I get. Just like your tin can pal.

Everyone looks at Zane, and once they did, Zane defends himself by saying "Don't blame me, it's not my fault the writers like to torture me."

Rowtag then carries Jay to some device and strapped him to it. "BTW, Jay, your nothing but a psychotic, insignificant, selfish, dork. And it must be weird. One minute, you were able to save everyone from impending doom, and next minute, you walk right into the impending doom." Rowtag than ripped off the Gar-don Bomb off of Jay's arm and played with it like a little ball, and to everyone think there is a chance to get the bomb back, Rowtag put the bomb right on top of a pillow but at the last second, he kicked it out the window.

"No!" Nya yelled.

"Now that's gone. Time for us to be the 'they' in 'they will come'. Release the Omega Staff!"

The Omega Staff then appeared in Rowtag's hand and Rowtag asks the computer to kill everyone in one hundred seconds.

"Hey Jay, since I'm a bad guy, I'm gonna do the same thing all villains do in your world: attack Ninjago City."

"No!" Jay yelled.

"But Rowtag, don't you think this is going too far?" Remo spoke.

"Yes Remo, but here in the Boxing Ring, nothing is going too far."

And with that, Rowtag left with the Omega Staff and out of nowhere, parts of Wrestrawler and some clouds fuse together and formed a giant colossus cloud mech and left off to Ninjago City.

**(A/N: Plz Review and I made a new poll, you should check it out)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Greatest Decision**

In Ninjago City, everyone was just doing what they always do, till they saw a giant black thundering cloud with red eyes and demon-like teeth.

"Hear me, citizens of Ninjago, this is Lord Rowtag, you may all know me as Emperor Roy or the Flaming Knocker, and don't mind the giant demon like cloud that's blocking the suns sunny day. But what I'm about to tell you, is something that is really important...who wants a taco?!"

"But wasn't Tuesday yesterday?!" One of the citizens yelled.

"Yes! But that's in real life! In this story, today is Tuesday! Now everyone, stay perfectly still. Oh, and by the way, **THIS IS ****WICKED BRAWL!**

The dark cloud then started shooting red thunderbolts which caused everything it shoots to be petrified and everyone started running away and panic.

Meanwhile, at Wrestrawler, Jay and all the Elemental Masters were forced to watch Rowtag destroying Ninjago City on the computer's screen.

"Jay, you'll think of something right? Like you always do?" Zane asked.

"Didn't you hear Wu? The prophecy's made up. There is no Master of Lightning, and to think I truly was." Jay spoke as tears strolled down his cheeks.

"Jay." A familiar voiced called.

"Huh?" Jay questioned.

"On your left."

When Jay looked at his left, he saw the spirit of Master Wu standing by him.

"Master Wu?" Jay spoke as he wiped away his tears.

"Yes, it is I: Ghost Master Wu. Jay, you didn't let me finished earlier, because I died. The reason I made up the prophecy, is because I knew whoever found the bomb will become the Lightning Elemental, but not because of destiny, but because of believing in themselves. I know that they did that in The Lego Movie, but it's true."

"But how can I believe I can be the Master of Lightning if it's not true?"

"That's up to you, and because, the universe depends on it." Master Wu's spirit spoke before it vanished.

When Jay looked at the timer on the computer, he noticed that they were only thirty-five seconds left and everyone started to panic until Jay had an idea. Jay noticed that the wires of the device he was strapped on to were connected to the batteries on the computer.

"...Episode 93." Jay muttered.

Jay rocked himself backed in forth till he was able to free himself from the platform and rolled himself and the device over to the broken window.

"Jay! What you're doing?!" Nya yelled.

"Nya, it's your time to shine," Jay replied.

"No!"

"See you later...alligator."

"Jay, don't!"

Jay then jumped out of the broken window and fell into the Rainbow Hole.

"JAY!" Nya yelled as she and the other Elemental Masters watched Jay's fall.

As Jay continued to fall, the timer kept counting till it reached one, and when it was about to reach zero, the wires of the device snapped and all the captive Elemental were when from their cells as the power was shut down.

As Nya's cell was opened, Nya ran to the broken window and saw that Jay wasn't there.

"No." Nya sadly whispered.

"He-he saved us," Karlof remarked.

"What, what do we do now?" Zane questioned.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Said Morro.

"Jay had ideas," Misako sighed sadly.

"If only they were people like Jay." Sighed Cole.

"...Wait, what if they are?" Nya thought. "Guys, meet downstairs in the next chapter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: This chapter is a little different than the Movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ninja Never Quit**

In the studio, all the Brawions that weren't destroying Ninjago City were doing the Daily News till Nya and the others burst in through the doors and knocked all the Brawions out.

"Zane. Send this out to everyone in the Sixteen Realms." Nya said.

"I'm on it," Zane said before he went to the control room and rapidly typed in buttons till all the TV screens across the Realms shown Nya.

"Attention everyone, you may not know me, but I'm on T.V. so you can trust me," Nya remarked. "I know things are pretty bad, but we can still do this,"

The screen then shows footage of Jay's daily 'job' and his ideas during his adventures.

"This is Jay. He was just like all of you, a face in the crowd, following the same instructions as you, so good at fitting In, no one ever saw him. And I used to look down at people on that, and I'm sorry. I used to think you all were a bunch of mindless zombies that only follow instructions to get smart instead of eating brains. Because it turns out that Jay had great ideas, despite them being odd or pointless. They actually came close to saving the Sixteen Realms. And now we must finish what he started, by making stuff we always wanted to make or that pop right on our heads. All of you have the power to be a groundbreaker. So what you waiting for?! Find something and build only you can build, defend yourselves. We need to fight back and stop Rowtag's plans, to freeze us. Today will not be Taco Tuesday, it will be known, as Marvelous Monday! Because it's Monday."

Everyone who was watching began to get things they can find and created whatever they could think of. But at the studio, the Brawions stormed in and attacked the Ninja. However, moments later, Remo came up from behind the guards and froze them all.

"Remo?" Nya questioned in confusion.

"I may be an ice-cold hearted mercenary, but that not ice-cold," Remo replied. "I hold everyone here off while you guys stop Rowtag."

"But how are we gonna get back to Ninjago City?" Kai questioned.

"Well, there is one way," Remo said as he walked up to Zane and gave him his Ice Helmet and the scroll that he used to freeze the other Elemental Masters. "Zane, I hereby dub you, Emperor Zane."

When Remo said that, the Ninja clapped and cheered for Zane.

"Really?" Zane asked.

"Yep. Use the powers of the scroll so you could build a jet and return to Ninjago."

"Booyah!" Zane yelled before he got parts from the TV control room and build an Ice-Powered Jet for him and the others and they all fly off to Ninjago City. While on the way, they were chased by some Brawion air-jets but were able to take them down and once they enter Ninjago City, they saw the citizens of Ninjago fighting the Brawions with their own crafted vehicles. Even the Elemental Masters and people from the other Sixteen Realms were helping. However, when Rowtag saw everyone defeating his army, he grew in rage and saying that it's his time to shine, not theirs.

"This might actually work," Nya said.

"It was your speech." Misako remarked." Your words must-have inspired them, saying that they can do anything if they believe in themselves, but not in their minds, but in their hearts."

"I wish Jay was here to see this." Nya sigh. "He would say something adorable like..."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I guess this how Cole felt when he fell in "The Fall!" Ever since Jay fell into the Rainbow Hole, he kept falling and falling till he hit the ground. And when he got up, he saw nothing but black. "Where, where am I?"

"You're at Bricktin. Home of the Brick Constructors and the main setting of my series." A mysterious voice said before the lights turned on and showed a chair. And once the chair turned around, it showed a person dressed in a Green and Aqua Green outfit. "Hello Jay, I'm...The Author."

"Wait, as "The Author," the one that makes all this stuff happen, the that creates characters that are a bunch of jerks, the one that killed off Wu?!" Jay yelled.

"...Yes, yes I am." The Author admitted.

"Why?!"

"Well, first of all, that's what you get for making everyone think that Garmadon was the Treacherous Deceiver even though Kai was the one who said it in the trailer. And second of all, Jay, I do stuff for a reason. In this case, I had to kill off Master Wu in order for you to feel sad and think that all of Ninjago will fall. But later, you found hope and save everyone, by looking at things, from a different perspective."

"...Huh."

"Ugh, Rowtag is doing this because of "Zane" is having less focus than others, but have you ever thought other people that are like Zane?"

When The Author said that, Jay's mind exploded when he read between the lines and realized what The Author truly meant by "Looking at things, from a different perspective."

"Now you know what you must do?"

"Yes, I must find Rowtag, knock sense to him, destroy the Omega Staff, and save Ninjago!"

"Exactly, also read my Colorful Invasion series, it may be like filler at first, but it will get good. The same thing with my other stories...but a little bit dark."

"Huh?!"

When Jay said that, The Author quickly pushed him back to the Rainbow Hole, but before he could, Jay questioned how he's gonna defeat the Brawions. In anger, The Author gave Jay the Gar-don Bomb and pushed Jay back the RH and watched him screamed in as he fell. Seconds later, he dropped a Golden Kusarigama into the Rainbow Hole, snapped his fingers, and whispered. "Now, onward to Love Deception."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Go Ninja Go**

Once Jay was brought back from Bricktin, he crashed into the construction site but was able to get up and ran towards Ninjago City. But before he could, a Golden Kusarigama fell in front of him, Jay picked up the Kusarigama continued to run. As Jay ran through the city, he saw parts of other buildings glowing, knowing he had gained Elemental Powers and created a Lightning-Powered mech and encountered some of the Brawions.

"What on Ninjago is that?" One of the Brawions questioned.

"The Elemental Master of Lightning!" Jay said as he finished the mech.

In the Omega Cloud, Rowtag saw Jay inside the Lightning mech and in rage, he commanded every Brawion he had to attack him. However, Jay managed to fight them and went on his way to the Omega Cloud and met the other Ninja that were fighting off the Brawions.

"Jay!" The Ninja cheered as they watched Jay fighting the Brawions.

"Nya, I need your and the others help with this," Jay noted.

"You got it, Jamie," Nya replied.

As Jay grew closer to the Omega Cloud, Nya and the others helped Jay by getting the Brawions off his back. However, some of the Brawions were able to ambush Jay and tried to rip the mech apart and when Zane saw Jay being attacked, he tried to stay calm but due to the corruption of the Forbidden Scroll and seeing one of his friends being attacked, he lost his humanity and charged at the Brawions and attacked them one by one, giving Jay a chance to enter the Omega Cloud.

"My lord we got an-" a Brawion guard tried to notify but was cut off when Jay kicked down the doors.

"Rowtag," Jay said angrily.

"You Ninja never know when to give up, do ya?" Rowtag replied.

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn."

"I'm thankful. Brawions attack!"

The Brawions went to attack Jay, but Jay fought them off with his new lightning powers, which caused them to get flown off outside the Omega Cloud. In anger, Rowtag grabbed his fire gauntlets and charged at Jay, but Jay noticed and used his kusarigama and uses it to hook on to Rowtag's leg and swings him to a wall. Rowtag then saw Jay running towards the Omega Staff, so he quickly runs to the staff quickly grabs the staff and freeze Jay's foot so he couldn't move.

"Say goodbye to your friends! Their done for! And so is my plan, all I have to do is just end you." Rowtag said as he pointed the Omega Staff at Jay.

"Stop! If you don't, I'm gonna have to unleash my Ultimate Weapon." Warned Jay.

"Your Ultimate Weapon?" Rowtag wondered.

"Yes, it's called: The Power of Sharing."

"That sounds like you got that from a kid's show."

"Okay, you asked for it," Jay said as he held out his hand.

"Let me guess, your gonna snap your fingers?" Rowtag groaned.

"It's my hand, I want you to take it, " Jay clarified

"Well, I want Cole's, not yours!" Rowtag yelled.

"...No, I meant I want you to join me. When you look at people, what do you see?." Jay questioned.

"Having more attention than Zane." Rowtag retorted. "While others are having the time of their lives and having more focus, Zane gets less and getting hurt in battles he had no part of. That's why I'm doing this."

"No, it's not that you're doing this because of Zane having less focus, it's because of your not feeling that you're important, and that's wrong. You're comparing yourself to Zane because your willing to risk your life to save everyone and protect those who can't protect themselves. But what I'm saying is, you don't have to be...the bad guy. You're already important because you are talented, brave, extraordinary, and do whatever it takes to make the people around you happy...and so is everybody else. It's true that the prophecy's made up, but it's also true, because it's about all of us, and you my friend, are already Ama-Zane,"

Rowtag didn't say anything but walked up to Jay and rested his head on him, making Jay think of a movie he that came out in March 2016 and gave Rowtag the Gar-don Bomb.

"Careful, I been told that it'll explode the moment it touches the staff, " Jay informed.

Rowtag then kicked the staff up to the ceiling and once it was stuck on the ceiling, he kicked the bomb a few seconds later.

"Jay, thank you. I just want you to know, that I'll try to be good from now unless I-" Before Rowtag could finish, the Omega Staff and Cloud exploded.

Everyone stopped fighting and saw Jay and Rowtag screaming till they fell to the ground.

While the Brawions went to their leader and check if he was okay even though he didn't have a single scratch, the Ninja went to Jay and were glad that he's okay.

"Is everyone okay? Where's Nya?" Jay asked.

Seconds later, Nya appeared as she was holding an unconscious Brawion and ran to Jay as he spun her around a circle the moment she was in his arms. When they stopped, Nya then gave Jay a blue suit, not just any suit, a Ninja Gi.

"A Ninja suit?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I made it for you when we were making disguises. It got ripped up during the conflict. I hope you're okay with it." Nya said.

"Nya, as long as you're here. I'm okay with anything."

The two hugged and were about to kiss until they were interrupted by Kai when he yelled "Oi!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Nya groaned. "Kai, there's something I need to say."

"No Aya, I mean, Nya. He's your Yin after all." Kai replied.

"...Thanks, Kai." Nya said.

Nya then looked back to Jay and wrapped her arms around his neck while Jay wraps his arms around her waist and shared a passionate kiss.

Everyone celebrated the defeat of the Brawions while the spirit of Master Wu looked at Jay and Smile. The Brawions started to rebuild the destruction they caused while Rowtag was spraying the antidote for the Omega Staff, which is a golden flamethrower and Remo, well, just Remo.

"I think I could get used to this. Am I right or am I right?" Jay told Nya.

Suddenly, the ground started to break and three stone warriors with one of them being gigantic appeared and looked at the Ninja.

"We're from the Island of Darkness and we are here to destroy you." The giant one said.

"You gotta be kidding me," Jay groaned.

**The End?**


End file.
